I Will Stand by You
by Dream'sRealm
Summary: Mirage is weary of being distrusted by his fellow Autobots. Will a certain turncoat femme possibly change his pessimistic outlook?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Transformers Prime, or its canon characters. I do however own my OC: Darkstorm. **

**Theme Song: Lost Cause by Imagine Dragons **

Darkstorm frowned slightly as she saw the regal blue Autobot in the distance. While Optimus naturally welcomed the new recruit with open arms, the others were not so easily convinced. It made Darkstorm pity him, especially with all the rumors about him being a Decepticon spy. She knew how it felt to be distrusted… especially given that she was a turn coat.

As if he was violently pulled out of his thoughts by her approach, Mirage glanced behind him with wide optics before his cloaking devices were activated. Another reason why many of the Autobots didn't trust him: his ability to become invisible.

Darkstorm held out both servos, symbolizing that she meant no harm. "Easy there… I just came here to talk."

Slowly, the cloaking device deactivated and Mirage stared at Darkstorm as if attempting to decipher her intentions. In response, the femme merely smiled and approached him slowly. "How are you getting along?"

The upper class mech vented wearily before asking, "Why are you really here, Darkstorm?"

The Seeker femme seemed a bit disarmed before answering truthfully, "I thought you might need company."

Mirage smiled wryly. "Aren't you afraid that I'm a traitor?" This base on Earth was just the same as the others had been on Cybertron. The others, especially the more war-weary bots, despised him because he loathed the war and wished to give mercy to the enemy when possible. And, if truth be told, Mirage was weary of the suspicion, the dark glances and whispered conversations.

Darkstorm's gaze softened. "Look at my optics. Are you not afraid that I am a traitor?"

Mirage vented once more before gazing into her crimson optics, becoming a bit overwhelmed when he saw only kindness and compassion in them. "No. Optimus trusts you so I do not see a reason why I should worry."

"And Optimus trusts **you **so I am unafraid," Darkstorm replied. When Mirage seemed pained and turned away, she hesitantly continued. "I know how it can feel to be distrusted…. I was a Decepticon and they had a right to fear me. But over time, I gained their trust. I am certain over time they will see that your intentions are pure."

"Yes," Mirage's tone darkened. "But you are not hated by your own kind and the only person close to your spark is not most likely terminated because of this war."

Hound was his best and only friend when he first joined the Autobots. In contrast to the controlled upper class mech, Hound was down to earth and always willing to lend a helping servo…. Mirage missed him.

Darkstorm's optics filled with sympathy. "No… I know exactly how you feel."

Mirage's brow furrowed. "How could you possibly-?"

"My brother," Darkstorm's tone lowered to a melancholy whisper. "My brother is most likely offline due to the Autobots."

It was Mirage's turn to look sympathetic. "I am so sorry, my dear. I did not know."

Darkstorm vented softly before a slight smile tugged on her lip components. She shook her helm. "No apology is needed."

Mirage was silent for several more moments before asking, "If the Autobots supposedly offlined your brother, why join them?"

"The same reason you did. For peace."

Mirage studied her once more before hesitantly smiling. "I should hope that is what all are fighting for."

"Ah, yes. In a perfect world," Darkstorm replied wryly before meeting his crystal blue gaze. "Mirage… I know you believe yourself to be alone but just know… that if you need a friend, I will stand by you."

Mirage's facial plating softened considerably. A friend? He hadn't had one in so very long… How could he refuse? "And I will in turn stand by you, my dear."

Darkstorm smiled at him warmly before placing a servo in his own. Mirage observed the gesture in slight shock before smiling and curling his digits around hers. And, as they stared out at the sunset he couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, there was hope for him.

**D/N: I know it's short but I have some more commissions I have to do so here you go, Notestryder. Thank you so much for the drawing and I hope that this was feely enough for you. I love you, my dear friend! *hugs* **

**And to all you readers, I hope you enjoyed this. You can blame my Tumblr buddy for getting me addicted to Mirage and surprisingly, if Darkstorm starred in an AU fic, I'd totally ship her with Mirage :33 Also, if you're wondering what this gift is for, it's because Notestryder made a lovely drawing of Emusa on Tumblr. If you want to check it out, just go to emusa- the- rebellious- daughter. tumblr. com. **

**(from P.S. God Loves You! By Connie Witter) **

**You are never alone My child; for I am your Heavenly Father, and I will always be there to help you in your time of need. **

"**God is our refuge and strength, always ready to help in times of trouble" Psalm 46:1**

**Anywho, make sure you leave a review and may God bless you and your day!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm **


End file.
